Liberty City (III)
Liberty City es la ciudad ficticia donde se desarrolla Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (introducción), Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (introducción y la misión Saint Mark's Bistro), y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Información general [[Archivo:LibertyCity.JPG|thumb|190px|Mapa de Liberty City en GTA: LCS. De izquierda a derecha: Costa de Vale, Isla Staunton y Portland.]] Liberty City es la ciudad donde se desarrolla Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. En el primer juego, se muestra a la ciudad en el año 2001, mientras que en el segundo juego se ve a la ciudad tres años antes, en 1998. También aparece en Grand Theft Auto Advance, que transcurre en el año 2000. A pesar de ser la misma ciudad en dicho juego, la ciudad posee ciertas diferencias con GTA III y GTA: LCS, como la ubicación de los barrios, las calles, las bandas y otros detalles, debido a que el mapa tenía que ser compatible con la consola portátil Game Boy Advance. La ciudad posee el mote de "El peor lugar de América", debido al alto rango de criminalidad presente en la ciudad. Según el manual de juego de GTA III, la ciudad cuenta con una población de 4.000.000 de habitantes. La ciudad se fundó en 1798, ya que en GTA: LCS se afirma que la ciudad festeja su bicentenario, es decir, 200 años. Además de esto, muy poco se conoce de la historia antigua de la ciudad, aunque según las palabras de Lazlow Jones "Liberty City era una iglesia, un pasto de vacas y tres casas, cuando el teléfono se inventó". De la historia reciente sí se tienen datos, debido a que los juegos que transcurren en esta ciudad suceden en la época contemporánea. Se sabe que durante el siglo XX se aumentó considerablemente el rango de delincuencia y la cantidad de bandas criminales, especialmente de la Cosa Nostra (razón por la cual Liberty City es considerada "El peor lugar de América"). Sin embargo, a finales de los '90 y principios del 2000, disminuyó el poder de la Cosa Nostra en la ciudad, pero aumentó el de las otras organizaciones criminales. En cuanto a la política, Roger C. Hole fue el alcalde desde 1993 hasta 1998, año en el que fue asesinado a manos de Toni Cipriani, pasando a ser Miles O'Donovan el nuevo alcalde (ver Política para más detalles). 200px|left|thumb|Comparación entre Belleville Park (izquierda) y Central Park (derecha). Liberty City está inspirada principalmente en Nueva York. Esto se puede notar debido a ciertas características en común: los rascacielos de Isla Staunton serían los equivalentes a los rascacielos de Manhattan, Belleville Park sería el equivalente a Central Park, Fuerte Staunton en GTA: LCS es una parodia a Little Italy, el Empire State Building equivalent sería el equivalente al Empire State, y Punta de Bedford es una parodia a Broadway. Además, existen ciertas empresas que parodian a empresas reales de Nueva York, como el Liberty Tree, que parodia al The New York Times. Sin embargo, no poseen ciertas cosas en común, como la ausencia de una Estatua de la Libertad, la posición del aeropuerto, la existencia de una presa, la geografía, entre otras. También existe un pueblo fantasma, detrás de la cadena montañosa de Costa de Vale, que aparece solamente en GTA III. Se trata de la parte donde se produce la Introducción de GTA III. A pesar de que durante años se creyó que este pedazo de ciudad era Carcer City, otra ciudad, u simplemente un lugar donde se grabó al introducción del juego, Rockstar Games reveló en 2011 (10ª aniversario de GTA III) que este pueblo era parte de Liberty City.¿La localización al principio del juego, donde ocurre el asalto al banco, es parte de Liberty City o es otra ciudad? R*: Si. Es parte de Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto III: Your Questions Answered – Part Two (9/11, The “Ghost Town”, The Dodo and Other Mysteries) Archivo:Mapa Liberty City (III) 3D.jpg|Mapa de Liberty City en 3-D. Archivo:LibertyCityNorteGhost.JPG|El norte de Liberty City. Archivo:PuebloFantasmaLC.jpg|El pueblo fantasma, Liberty City. Liberty City también aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: En GTA: VC, no aparece la ciudad en sí, pero aparece el interior de un local del mismo: el Saint Mark's Bistro. La primera aparición es en la introducción, en la que se ve a Sonny Forelli junto al capo de la familia en el restaurante, conversando sobre que harán con Tommy Vercetti, quien acaba de salir de la prisión. Al final deciden enviarlo a Vice City para que expande a la Familia Forelli hacia el sur de los Estados Unidos de América. Vuelve a aparecer el interior del restaurante en la misión Un viejo amigo, en la que Tommy comunica a Sonny que durante un intercambio de drogas que estaba realizando en Vice City, unos hombres sabotearon el trato y robaron la droga y el dinero. Durante el juego, varios personajes se refieren a Liberty City como "el norte", como Lance Vance en la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos... o Ken Rosenberg en Furia en el jurado. Archivo:Principio 11.png|Interior del Marco's Bistro, en la introducción. Archivo:V an old friend 0.jpg|Sonny hablando por teléfono, en la misión Un viejo amigo. Archivo:Manten02.png|Lance Vance refiriéndose a Liberty City como "el norte". En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992), a pesar de que el juego transcurra en el estado de San Andreas, también se muestra esta ciudad, pero sólo una parte. En la introducción del juego, se ve al protagonista, Carl Johnson en el Aeropuerto internacional Francis subiendo a un avión para volver a Los Santos, con el objetivo de asistir al funeral de su madre. En la misión Saint Mark's Bistro, Carl viaja a Liberty City para acabar con unos Forelli en Marco's Bistro. Sin embargo, esta ciudad aparece otra vez en este juego, y es en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, el vídeo prólogo que vino con la versión especial del juego. En cierto momento del vídeo, Carl aparece en esta ciudad, durante el año 1991. También es posible acceder a Liberty City por el inframundo aunque solo se ve una pequeña parte de la ciudad, sobre todo del distrito Portland. Archivo:Introducción (GTA SA).jpg|CJ en el Aeropuerto internacional Francis, preparado para volver a San Andreas. Archivo:GTA SA LC.PNG|Liberty City durante la misión Saint Mark's Bistro. Archivo:GTA SA LC2.jpg|Saint Mark's mirando hacia el Marco's Bistro (GTA: SA). Archivo:LCSA1.jpg|Vista preliminar de Liberty City (GTA: SA). Archivo:LCSA2.jpg|Vista preliminar de Red Light District (GTA: SA). Archivo:Sex club sevenSA.jpg|El Sex Club Seven (GTA: SA). Distritos Portland thumb|250px|El puerto de Portland, en pleno día. Portland es el distrito industrial de Liberty City. Es la isla situada en el lado más oriental de la ciudad, y está inspirada principalmente en Brooklyn y Queens, dos distritos de Nueva York. Es la primera isla por orden de aparición tanto en GTA: LCS como en GTA III. La mayoría de las fábricas y puertos se localizan al sur de la isla, mientras que en la parte norte es una zona más residencial. Portland es dominada principalmente por la mafia (Familia Leone, Familia Forelli y Familia Sindacco) aunque también existe presencia de triadas, los Diablos y una pequeña banda de moteros (en 1998). También posee una pequeña playa y un faro. Barrios *Altos de Hepburn *Chinatown *Distrito Red Light *Embarcadero Atlantic *Harwood *Mirador de Portland *Playa de Portland *Portland Rock *Puerto de Portland *Punta Callahan *Saint Mark's *Trenton Isla Staunton thumb|200px|Vista aérea de Isla Staunton. Es el distrito comercial y central de la ciudad. Se basa físicamente en Manhattan, pero el nombre se basa en Staten Island. La mayoría de los rascacielos y edificios se ubican al sur de la isla, debido a la proximidad del aeropuerto. En tanto, los apartamentos y los edificios y localizaciones con menor altura están ubicados hacia el norte. En 1998, el distrito está dominado completamente por la Cosa Nostra (Familia Forelli y Familia Sindacco), pero en 2001, la isla pasa a ser dominada por la Yakuza, por los Uptown Yardies y los colombianos. Además de los rascacielos y edificios, también posee otros puntos de interés, como: la Universidad San Matías, el Bush Stadium, un centro comercial,el Parque de Belleville y el ayuntamiento. Barrios *Aspatria *Belleville Park *Campus de Liberty *Fuerte Staunton *Newport *Punta de Bedford *Rockford *Torrington Costa de Vale thumb|200px|Vista panorámica de Costa de Vale en [[GTA III.]] Es el distrito residencial. Está basado en Nueva Jersey y Bronx. Es el único distrito de la ciudad que se sitúa en el continente, pues los demás distritos son islas. La zona residencial se ubica en la parte norte, mientras que en el sur están el Aeropuerto internacional Francis, el hospital y la comisaría. También hay una presa. Está dominada por el Cartel Colombiano y los Southside Hoods (Red Jacks) y Purple Nines). En la parte mas septentrional, hay unas montañas, donde se ubica el observatorio, y más adelante el pueblo fantasma. Barrios *Aeropuerto Internacional Francis *Bosque de Cedros *Cala de la Cúspide *Jardines de Wichita *Presa Cochrane Influencia de las bandas Familia Leone La Familia Leone es una familia de la Cosa Nostra que reside principalmente en Portland. En 1998 (GTA: LCS) dominan los barrios Saint Mark's, Harwood, Distrito Red Light, Embarcadero Atlantic, Altos de Hepburn y Chinatown, mientras que en 2001 (GTA III) dominan únicamente Saint Mark's. Se desconoce desde cuando existe, aunque ya existía en los mediados de los 80's.Esta es la quinta vez que el estado ha llamado a Salvatore a una corte, ellos alegan que Salvatore tomó control de la familia Leone en una poderosa y sangrienta lucha '''a mediados de los 1980's'.'' Texto sacado del artículo del Liberty Tree: SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man" Es la banda más poderosa de la ciudad y una de la más importantes de la saga. Hasta 2001, el don era Salvatore Leone, hasta que fue asesinado por Claude. El nuevo don posiblemente haya sido Joey Leone (hijo de Sal), Toni Cipriani (capo de la familia y mayor hombre de confianza de Salvatore), u otro miembro más de la organización. Familia Leone.png|Logo de la familia Leone. Leone Family.png|Los miembros de la familia en GTA:LCS. TheLeones3.JPG|Los miembros de la organización en GTA III. Familia Forelli La Familia Forelli es una familia de la Cosa Nostra que reside en esta ciudad al menos desde 1971. Hasta 1998 tenían bajo su posesión Fuerte Staunton, Jardines de Wichita, Newport y parte de Saint Mark's, pero en 2001 solo poseen el Saint Mark's Bistro. Antes, esta mafia era muy poderosa, pero con el paso de los años se ha ido debilitando, al perder su territorio, y fallecer sus principales miembros (Sonny Forelli, Franco Forelli, Jefe Forelli, Mike Forelli, entre otros). Probablemente, en 2001, luego de la muerte de Mike Forelli y de los hermanos Forelli, esta organización se haya disuelto por completo. Familia Forelli LCS.PNG|Miembros de la banda conversando, en GTA:LCS. Forelli.png|Un miembro de la banda en GTA III. Familia Sindacco thumb|left|130px|Miembros de la Familia Sindacco, en GTA:LCS. La Familia Sindacco es otra familia que residía en Liberty City. En 1998, tenían mucha influencia en la ciudad, y dominaban Torrington y parte de Distrito Red Light, Altos de Hepburn, y Chinatown. Su don era Paulie Sindacco, hasta su muerte por parte de Toni Cipriani durante los hechos de GTA: LCS. Luego de unos sucesos, la pérdida de su territorio y la muerte de sus principales miembros, esta organización se vio obligada a dejar la ciudad. Triada de Liberty City Las Triada de Liberty City es una organización criminal china. Esta banda se mudó a Liberty City en el año 1998 y buscaban conquistar Chinatown, que en ese entonces era dominado por la Familia Leone. En 2001, esta banda ya domina ese barrio, y está en plena guerra con los Leone. Casi no se conoce ningún miembro, excepto Lee Chong. Triadas Logo.png|Logo de la organización Triads-GTALCS-members.PNG|Miembros del la triada en 1998. Triads-GTA3-members.PNG|Miembros de la banda en 2001. Diablos Los Diablos son una pandilla puertoriqueña liderada por El Burro. Esta banda se muda a Liberty City en 1998. En ese año, los Diablos son una banda con poca influencia en Liberty City, y buscan conquistar el barrio Altos de Hepburn. Luego de una sangrienta batalla, los Diablos consiguen dominar dicho barrio. En 2001, los Diablos ya poseen bastante poder en Portland, y entran en guerra con la Familia Leone y los Uptown Yardies. Diablos.png|El logo de la pandilla. DiablosLCS.png|Miembros de la banda en GTA:LCS. Diabloslc.jpg|Miembros de la banda en GTA III. Yakuza de Liberty City La Yakuza de Liberty City es una organización criminal japonesa, liderada por la familia Kasen. Reside en Staunton Island. Controlan Torrington, Fort Staunton (luego de la huida de Catalina), y en 1998 controlan parte de Jardines de Wichita. En GTA: LCS, los Yakuza apenas se han introducido en la ciudad, pero tras la adquisición del Big Shot Casino, y el dominio total de Torrington, los Yakuza se vuelven una poderosa organización; tanto así que para los hechos de GTA A y GTA III son una de las bandas mas poderosas de la ciudad. Ha cambiado de líder a los largo de los años: en 1998, el Waka-Gashira de esta banda es Kazuki Kasen, pero luego de la muerte de manos de Toni Cipriani, es Asuka Kasen (hermana de Kazuki) quien toma las riendas de la organización; sin embargo, en 2001 es Kenji Kasen el Waka-Gashira de la banda. Pero tras las muertes de Kenji y Asuka, no se sabe que pasó con esta organización, posiblemente se haya disuelto o haya algún nuevo Waka-Gashira. Yakuza.png|Logo de la organización. Yakuza.jpg|Miembros de la banda en GTA:LCS. YakuzaGTA3.JPG|Miembros de la banda en GTA III. Uptown Yardies Los Uptown Yardies son una banda jamaiquina, liderada por King Courtney. En 1998, los Yardies no poseen ningún territorio, hasta que Toni Cipriani los ayuda a conquistar Newport. En el año 2000 (GTA A) y en el 2001, los Yardies no han cambiado en cuanto a territorio y continúan dominando dicho barrio. En GTA: LCS y GTA III, los Yardies atacarán a los protagonistas cuando lo vean, aunque en GTA: LCS en realidad esto en un error de programación. Uptown Yardies.png|Logo de los Yardies. Yardies.jpg|Los Yardies en 1998. Yardies3.JPG|Los Yardies en 2001. Cartel colombiano El Cartel colombiano es un cartel de droga colombiano que se dedica al narcotráfico, principalmente de SPANK. Su sede principal es Bosque de Cedros, aunque en 2001 dominan también Fuerte Staunton. Son los principales antagonistas de GTA III, y en dicho juego los miembros atacarán a Claude cunado lo vean. En el año 2000, el líder es Cisco, y tras la muerte de éste es un miembro con nombre desconocido el nuevo líder. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de éste último, Catalina y Miguel lideran en conjunto la banda pero éstos también son asesinados. Posiblemente el cartel se haya disuelto, ya que al final de la historia de GTA III quedan muy debilitados, aunque se siguen viendo miembros por la calle. Cartel Colombiano.png|El logo del cartel. Cartel membersLCS.jpg|Miembros del cartel en GTA:LCS El Cartel.jpg|Miembros de la banda en GTA III. Southside Hoods thumb|180px|Logo de los Hoods. Los Southside Hoods son una pandilla afroamericana, liderada por D-Ice. La banda llega a Liberty City en 1998 y trata de conquistar Jardines de Wichita, pero debido a la influencia de la Familia Forelli en ese barrio, no pueden hacerlo. Pero con la ayuda de Toni Cipriani, la pandilla consigue dominar por completo el barrio. En 2001, continúan dominan Jardines de Wichita, pero la banda está dividida en dos: Red Jacks y Purple Nines. La diferencia entre los dos bandos es que los Nines realizan negocios con droga, mientras que los Jacks odian todo lo relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, tras una gran guerra, en la que Claude Speed estuvo involucrado, los Red Jacks triunfan y los Purple Nines desaparecen por completo. Southside Hoods LCS.PNG|Miembros de los Hoods en 1998. 110px-GTAIII gangs SouthsideHoods.jpg|Un miembro de los Purple Nines (izquierda) y otro de los Red Jacks (derecha). Mafia siciliana thumb|170px|Algunos miembros de la organización. La Mafia siciliana es una mafia proveniente de Sicilia, que aparece brevemente en GTA: LCS. Esta banda buscaba conquistar toda Liberty City, realizando una guerra de bandas entre las tres familias presentes en la ciudad. Pero debido a las intervenciones de Toni Cipriani, fracasan en ello, y vuelven a Sicilia. Su líder es el Tío Leone y su capo es Massimo Torini. Moteros de Liberty City Los moteros de Liberty City es una banda de moteros liderada por Wayne, que aparece en GTA: LCS. Su residencia era el Greasy Joe's Diner (Punta Callahan), pero tras la muerte de Wayne y la penalización por el uso de motocicletas, son obligados a la disolución. 150px-Wayne LCS.jpg|Cedric Fotheringay, el líder de la banda. BikerPortlandGang.jpg|Un miembro de la banda. Ángeles Vengadores thumb|right|Logo de la banda. Los Ángeles Vengadores son, a diferencia de las otras bandas, una organización encargada de luchar contra el crimen. Se los puede comúnmente en Chinatown, Parque de Belleville, Rockford, Jardines de Wichita, Cala de la Cúspide y Bosque de Cedros. Su líder es Jesus Sentenz. Además de él, no se conoce ningún miembro, aunque Toni Cipriani tiene la posibilidad de realizar misiones par esta banda. Se desconoce porque en el 2000 y en el 2001 la banda ya no existe, probablemente se haya disuelto o simplemente se haya largado de la ciudad. Geografía thumb|175px|[[Bosque de Cedros, Liberty City.]] Liberty City está ubicada en en Estado de Liberty, en la costa este de los Estados Unidos de América. Se encuentra al norte de Vice City y Cottonmouth, al este del estado de San Andreas, y al sur de Carcer City. La ciudad no posee mucha altura ni muchas montañas, excepto por una parte de Costa de Vale y al este de Saint Mark's. Sin embargo, en Grand Theft Auto Advance, la ciudad no posee ningún relieve, debido a los recursos limitados de la consola Game Boy Advance. Portland y Staunton Island están completamente rodeada por el mar, mientras que Costa de Vale es el único distrito que se encuentra dentro del continente. En Costa de Vale, se encuentra el Río Cochrane, un río que atraviesa casi todo el distrito hasta desembocar en el mar. Política 200px|right La alcaldía de Liberty City es la encargada de la administración básica y total de Liberty City. Su sede es el Ayuntamiento de Liberty City, ubicado en el barrio Newport. El mandato de un alcalde dura cuatro años (igual que en todo Estados Unidos), con posibilidad a una reelección por otros cuatro años más. En 1992, Liberty City entra en elecciones. Los candidatos eran Roger C. Hole y otro candidato de nombre desconocido. El ganador resultó ser Hole, quien es electo como alcalde. Durante su mandato, Hole estuvo involucrado en muchas polémicas. La primera, sucede en el año 1993, cuando Hole ofreció a tres prostitutas rusas y un directivo de una empresa de construcción unos puestos en la alcaldía. Dos años después, en 1995, ocurre otro escándalo. Esta vez, Hole es visto cenando con miembros de la familia Forelli, una familia del crimen organizado de la ciudad. A pesar de estos dos escándalos, en 1996 Hole es reelegido por cuatro años más como alcalde de la ciudad. No obstante, en 1997 Hole es protagonista de otro escándalo: Hole es acusado de sobornar a los oficiales de la ciudad dándoles drogas a cambio de contratos de sanidad. En 1998, durante los hechos de GTA: LCS, Salvatore Leone ordena a Toni Cipriani borrar del mapa a Roger C. Hole, debido que le estaba causando muchos problemas. Toni cumple con las órdenes de Sal, y acaba con Hole mientras éste se encontraba caminando por Parque de Belleville. Tras este suceso, Liberty City entra en una inestabilidad política, y entran en nuevas elecciones. Los candidatos eran Donald Love y Miles O'Donovan. Pese a que al principio Love poseía una ventaja en cuanto a votos, es Donovan quien triunfa al final debido a que descubrieron que Donald estaba relacionado con la familia Leone. En 2001, Donovan aún sigue siendo el alcalde de la ciudad. En ese año, el alcalde es muy criticado, en parte debido al retraso del túnel Porter y el aumento del crimen en la ciudad. También es acusado de corrupción debido a que apareció en varias actividades públicas con una pistola de clavos de la compañía Donovan Hardware, de la que su hermano es el propietario. Archivo:MayorRogerCHole.JPG|Roger C. Hole, alcalde de la ciudad desde 1992 hasta 1998. Archivo:MilesODonovanLCS.JPG|Miles O' Donovan, alcalde desde 1998. Medios de comunicación Liberty City posee una infinidad de medios de comunicación, como radios, periódicos y programas de televisión. La empresa Love Media, dirigida por Donald Love, es el propietario de la mayoría de éstas, poseyendo aproximadamente 900 estaciones de radio, 300 estaciones de televisión y un periódico (el Liberty Tree). Radios thumb|150px|Logo de [[Head Radio, una de las mejores radios de la ciudad.]] En 1998, la mayoría de las radios de la ciudad eran independientes, es decir, cada una tenía su propio propietario. Además, había una radio pública, llamada Liberty City Free Radio. Sin embargo, en 2001, Donald Love se hace el propietario de la mayoría de radios de la ciudad, con excepción de Lips 106 FM, Rise FM, MSX FM y Game Radio FM. En ese mismo año, también existen otras radios, pero no pueden ser escuchadas por el jugador, las cuales son: Liberty FM, WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM y Liberty Soul FM. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Head Radio: Soft rock y música contemporánea *Double Clef FM: Música clásica *K-JAH: Música Reggae *Rise FM: Música House, Techno, Trance *Lips 106: Música Pop *Radio del Mundo: Música oriental *MSX 98: Drum & Bass *Flashback 95.6 FM: WPop, Disco, Electronich y New Wave de las décadas 80' y 70'. *The Liberty Jam: Música Hip Hop y Rap *LCFR: Radio pública Grand Theft Auto III *Head Radio *Double Clef FM *K-JAH *Rise FM *Lips 106 *Flashback 95.6 *Game Radio FM (reemplaza a The Liberty Jam) *MSX FM (reemplaza a MSX 98) *Chatterbox (reemplaza a LCFR) Televisión Poco se sabe de la televisión de Liberty City. El único programa que se conoce es el el Liberty City News, que a su vez también es un programa de radio. Se conoce que es de televisión, porque en la web oficial de GTA: LCS, es posible ver dos capturas del programa: uno en donde están dando un reportaje del puente elevado, y otro donde se ve un reportaje de la destrucción de Fuerte Staunton LCNewsBridge.JPG LCNewsFStaunton.JPG Periódicos Liberty Tree right|300px El Liberty Tree es el principal periódico de la ciudad. Su nombre está basado en el Árbol de la libertad, un árbol que existió desde 1646 hasta 1775. Está basado en el periódico de Nueva York, The New York Times. El periódico tiene un precio de $2, pero no puede ser comprado por el jugador. Su lema es La verdad es lo que tu haces de ella. Posee una infinidad de reporteros, entre los cuales se destaca Ned Burner. Su dueño a partir del 2001 es Donald Love, quien compró el periódico por temor a que su rival, Barry Harcross, lo comprara antes. Las secciones del periódico son: *Negocios *Clasificados *Columnas *Caricaturas *Entretenimiento *Contrataciones *Foro *Horóscopo *Hipocresía *Estilo de vida *Lotería *Mercado *Noticias *Rompecabezas *Inmobiliarias *Revisiones *Deportes *Tráfico *Viajes *Televisión Servicios Fuerzas de seguridad Departamento de policía de Liberty City 110px|left La policía de Liberty City es la entidad policial de orden y justicia de la ciudad. El jefe es Daryl M. Zolotowski. Posee tres comisarías, una en cada distrito: la comisaría de Portland Island, la comisaría de Isla Staunton y la comisaría de Costa de Vale. La policía aparecerá cada vez que el protagonista (Claude Speed, Mike y Toni Cipriani) obtenga al menos una estrella de nivel de búsqueda. Conforme se aumente el nivel de búsqueda, la policía llamará al SWAT, al FBI y al Ejército y la cantidad de agente de policías irá disminuyendo. Los vehículos que utilizan son el coche de policía en zona terrestre, el Predator en zona marítima y el Maverick de la Policía en zona aérea. Utilizan la porra, la pistola y la escopeta como armas. LCPD GTA LCS.jpg|Un agente de policía en GTA: LCS. Apuesta Subida 1.jpg|Un policía en GTA A. LCPD Agente.jpg|Un agente de policía en GTA III. SWAT de Liberty City La SWAT de Liberty City es una subdivisión de la policía, encargada de atrapar criminales que han llegado a las cuatro estrellas de búsqueda. Siempre van armados con Uzis y su vehículo es el Enforcer, vehículo con el cual suelen bloquear el camino. También suelen descender desde los helicópteros de la policía. Debido a que son un subdepartamento de la policía, su bases también son las comisarías de la ciudad. Se desconoce porque no aparecen en Grand Theft Auto Advance. SWATLCS.JPG|Miembros de la SWAT en GTA: LCS. El equipo SWAT en GTA III.jpg|La SWAT en GTA III. Ejército de Liberty City El ejército de Liberty City es la mayor fuerza de seguridad de la ciudad. Solo aparecen en casos de criminales muy buscados, es decir, cuando el jugador alcanza las 6 estrellas de búsqueda. Fuerte Staunton es la base militar del ejército en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (luego de la destrucción del barrio) y en Grand Theft Auto Advance, mientras que en Grand Theft Auto III posiblemente sea el local One Armed Bandit, de Phil Cassidy. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje camuflado y verde oscuro. Utilizan la M4s, la M16 la granada, la AK-47 (en GTA A) y la MP5K como armas. Los vehículos que utilizan son el Barracks OL, el Rhino, el Patriot y el Hunter. Milicia A.PNG|El ejército en GTA A. Militar III.png|Un soldado en GTA III. Transporte público Los Taxis son el principal transporte público de Liberty City. Existen dos compañías en la ciudad: Borgnine Taxis y Mean Street Taxis. Hay cuatro versiones diferentes: el Taxi normal, el Cabbie, el Borgnine y el Bickle'76. Los taxis se pueden encontrar fácilmente por toda la ciudad. Otro transporte público de Liberty City es el autobús. La Terminal de Autobuses de Trenton es, como su nombre lo dice, la terminal de autobuses de la ciudad. Uno de los autobuses de la ciuad es el Coach, un autobús de lujo. El otro autobús es el Bus, un autobús con menor tamaño y menor calidad. Los protagonistas (Claude, Mike y Toni Cipriani) no pueden abordar el autobús como pasajero, pero sí como chófer. Taxi3.JPG|Un Taxi. Coach GTA 3.jpg|Un Coach. Hospitales thumb|La ambulancia en [[GTA: LCS.]] Liberty City posee tres hospitales: Sweeney General Hospital, Hospital General Carson y Hope Medical College. Cada uno de los hospitales se ubica en cada distrito de la ciudad: el primero se encuentra en el barrio Mirador de Portland (Portland), el segundo en el barrio Rockford (Isla Staunton) y el último en el barrio Cala de la Cúspide (Costa de Vale). Cuando el protagonista muera irá a parar en el hospital correspondiente al distrito en el que murió. Utilizan la ambulancia para transportar a los pacientes heridos al hospital, y cuando el protagonista mate a varios peatones, los paramédicos asistirán al lugar en una ambulancia con el objetivo de curar y revivir a los muertos. Bomberos right El Departamentos de Bomberos de LIberty City es el cuerpo de bomberos oficial de Liberty City. Se encargan de proteger a los ciudadanos y los bienes de los incendios en la ciudad, proporcionando diversas medidas, técnicas de escape y médicos de emergencia. Posee tres sedes en la ciudad, de las cuales hay una en cada distrito. La sede de Portland se encuentra en Harwood, la sede de Isla Staunton se encuentra en Parque de Belleville, y la de Costa de Vale en Aeropuerto internacional Francis. En estas sedes siempre se pueden encontrar el camión de bomberos, el vehículo oficial del departamento. En el momento en que el protagonista realice un incendio, los bomberos asistirán al lugar del incendio e intentarán apagarlo. El traje de los miembros consisten en un traje negro con rayas amarillas. Transporte Puentes Liberty City posee dos puentes principales: el Puente Callahan, que conecta Portland con Staunton Island; y el puente elevado, que conecta Staunton con Costa de Vale. El Puente Callahan es un puente colgante que va desde el barrio Punta Callahan (Portland) y el barrio Newport (Staunton Island). El puente posee un gran arco con una semejante altura. En 1998, el puente está en plena construcción, pero está detenido debido a la huelga de un sindicato de trabajadores, que exigían la detención de la construcción del puente. Luego de ese año, el puente se termina por completo, pero en 2001, el Cartel colombiano coloca una bomba en el puente, haciendo que éste explote y lo deja dañado por la mitad. Un tiempo más tarde, el puente se repara y Portland y Staunton Island vuelven a tener conexión entre sí. El Puente elevado de Liberty City es un puente elevado que conecta los barrios Parque de Belleville (Isla Staunton) y Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (Costa de Vale). Se caracteriza por tener una parte elevada en el centro, que se levanta únicamente cuando pasa algún barco. En 1998, el puente está completo, pero unos huelguistas impiden pasar por allí, hasta que se rinden y son echados del puente. En 2001, el puente tiene un problema mecánico, y es imposible pasar por éste, pero luego de algún tiempo se repara, y es posible acceder a Costa de Vale por él. Otro puente que existe en la ciudad es el Puente en arco de Costa de Vale, que une Jardines de Wichita con Cala de la Cúspide. Como su nombre indica, es un puente hecho con arcos en la parte inferior. Es un puente pequeño, pero con una gran belleza. Archivo:Callahan bridge.jpg|El puente Callahan, en GTA III. Archivo:Shoreside Lift Bridge.jpg|El puente elevado con la plataforma del centro elevada, en 2001. Archivo:Shoreside Vale Arch Bridge.PNG|Bonita vista del puente de arcos, en GTA: LCS Túneles El Túnel Porter es un túnel que conecta las tres islas de la ciudad. El proyecto se empezó antes de 1998 y concluyó totalmente en el 2001. El trayecto del túnel que va desde Aeropuerto Internacional Francis hasta Jardines de Wichita ya estaba terminado en aquel año, pero el resto del trayecto se retrasa debido a los huelguistas y a un atentado con bomba. El alcalde Miles O'Donovan prometió que el túnel se terminaría en el año 2000, pero gracias a los problemas financieros, fugas, mafiosos y pandilleros la finalización del túnel se vio obligado a retrasarse para 2001. En dicho año, el túnel finalmente se da por terminado, primero por el trayecto de Staunton-Portland, y luego por el trayecto de Staunton-Costa de Vale. Otro túnel es el túnel de carretera, en Cedar Grove. Tanto en GTA: LCS como en GTA III, el túnel se encuentra bloqueado y no es posible acceder a él. El puente se utiliza como una salida de Liberty City hacia otras partes del Liberty State (posiblemente Carcer City). Archivo:Porter Tunnel (GTA3) (tunnel).jpg|El interior del túnel Porter. Archivo:El túnel bloqueado en GTA III.PNG|El túnel de carretera, bloqueado. Trenes y metro Liberty City posee un metro subterráneo que permite moverse de un distrito a otro. Posee cuatro estaciones: Portland Station, Staunton South, Rockford Station y Shoreside Terminal. El metro es totalmente gratuito. No se conoce cuando fue inaugurado este tren, pero en 1998 ya existía. También existe un servicio de tren en Portland, llamado Tren-L. Se inauguró en 1930. Actualmente, el tren está en mal estado, debido a su antigüedad, aunque todavía es posible utilizarlo. Es posible usarlo las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año. Este tren tiene como utilidad la posibilidad de recorrer y/o ir a otro lugar dentro del distrito de Portland. Posee tres estaciones: Kurowski, Baille y Rothwell. Archivo:Metro.jpg|El metro subterráneo Archivo:PortlandEl3.JPG|Vista del tren-L, en GTA III. thumb|125px|La autopista, resaltada con negro. Autopistas Jefferson Street es una gran autopista que recorre casi toda Isla Staunton. Es la única autopista de toda Liberty City. Esta autopista permite llegar fácilmente a otros lugares de Isla Staunton. Durante su trayecto, se puede observar varios puntos de interés de la isla. Esta autopista existe tanto en 1998 como en 2001. Archivo:Jefferson Street.jpg|Una parte de la autopista Archivo:Jefferson Street2.jpg|Otra parte de la autopista. Ferry El Ferry era el sistema de transporte que conectaba Isla Staunton con Portland hasta 1998. El sistema se basaba en mover vehículos de una isla a otra. Poseía dos estaciones: la estación de Portland, y la Estación de Staunton. En 1998, se empieza a construir el Túnel Porter, lo que causaría que el Ferry dejase de usarse, y así los trabajadores perderían sus empleos. Entonces, los trabajadores del Ferry, también conocidos como Strikers, decidieron realizar una huelga para evitar la construcción del túnel, y que el Ferry siga siendo utilizado. Sin embargo, la manifestación fracasa, y el Ferry se ve obligado a desaparecer. Archivo:19-1-.jpg|El Ferry. Archivo:Vista del fery de portland.PNG|La estación de Ferry en Portland. Archivo:La estación en Staunton.PNG|La estación del Ferry en Isla Staunton. Educación La Vieja escuela de Chinatown es una escuela abandonada ubicada en el barrio Chinatown. La escuela está muy deteriorada y arruinada, con un estacionamiento donde corrientemente hay vehículos estacionados. En la Versión Beta de GTA II, esta escuela no estaba abandonada, y se podría encontrar niños y autobuses escolares merodeando, pero dado que eliminaron a los niños del juego, Rockstar Games se vio obligado a cambiar la escuela a un aspecto abandonado. Archivo:1000px-OldSchoolHall-GTA3-exterior.jpg|La vieja escuela, en GTA III. Archivo:Beta.jpg|Beta de la escuela, a la izquierda del coche. thumb|180px|Vista aérea de la universidad. La Universidad San Matías es la única universidad de LIberty City. Se localiza en Liberty Campus y ocupa toda una manzana entera. Es declarada como La peor Universidad de América, debido a que solo el 20% de los alumnos de la universidad logran graduarse. Debido a ésto último, en 2001 es nombrado Dean Smegley como nuevo decano de la universidad. Dean prometió aplicar un nuevo método de estudio, abandonando los antiguos temas.Liberty City Community College: LA PEOR UNIVERSIDAD EN AMÉRICA Las carreras disponibles sonHow cares about a GED? Get a diploma.: *Limpieza de calles *Gestión de parrillas *Limpieza de pisos *Administración de baños *Gestión de roperos Deporte thumb|200px|Bush Stadium, el estadio de fútbol americano de Liberty City. El principal deporte en Liberty City es el fútbol americano, teniendo inclusive un estadio en la ciudad. Otros deportes practicados en la ciudad son el fútbol y el hockey. Liberty City Cocks es un equipo de fútbol americano, que juega sus partidos de local en el Bush Stadium. Se puede ver a varios aficionados del equipo por las calles y en GTA: Liberty City Stories Toni Cipriani puede ponerse un traje de la mascota del equipo, Cox. Inclusive, el equipo posee una tienda, llamada Cock Lovers. Los principales rivales de los Cocks son los Liberty City Beavers, que también usa el mismo estadio para jugar partidos de local. Red Mist FC es un equipo de fútbol con sede en Liberty City. Participa en la tercera división. Poco se conoce de este equipo, solo son mencionados en la página oficial de GTA: Liberty City Stories. Otro equipo de conocido de deporte es el Liberty City Rampage, un equipo de hockey. Al igual que los Red Mist, casi no se conoce nada de este equipo, ya que solo son mencionados den la página web oficial de GTA: LCS. Archivo:Logo LC Cocks.png|Logo de los Liberty City Cocks. Archivo:Liberty City Beavers.png|Logo de Liberty City Beavers. Archivo:RedMistFC.png|Escudo de los Red Mist. Archivo:LCRampage-1-.png|Escudo de Liberty City Rampage. Residentes notables *8-Ball *Asuka Kasen *Carl Johnson *Catalina *Cisco *Claude *Curly Bob *D-Ice *Donald Love *Asuka Kasen *El Burro *Franco Forelli *Giovanni Casa *Jane Hopper *Joey Leone *Jonnie *JD O'Toole *Kanbu *Kazuki Kasen *Kenji Kasen *King Courtney *Leon McAffrey *Luigi Goterelli *Maria Latore *Marty Chonks *Massimo Torini *Mickey Hamfists *Miguel *Mike *Mike Forelli *Miles O'Donovan *Mamá Cipriani *Mrs. Chonks *Ned Burner *Paulie Sindacco *Phil Cassidy *Ray Machowski *Roger C. Hole *Salvatore Leone *Toni Cipriani *Toshiko Kasen *Vincenzo Cilli *Vinnie *Yuka *Wayne Diferencias en Grand Theft Auto Advance Prácticamente podría decirse que esta ciudad es la misma que la mostrada en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en los nombres y ubicación de los distritos y los barrios. Sin embargo hay algunas diferencias en lo que a contenido se refiere, por ejemplo, la isla de Portland es algo más grande y los barrios de Shoreside Vale son más densos que en la Liberty City de los GTA en tres dimensiones. Tampoco hay curvas que no sean en ángulo recto, como es habitual en las ediciones 2D de la saga, por lo que la distribución de las calles varía, además de encontrar edificios y locales que no están presentes en la edición 3D de la ciudad. Otras diferencias notables son que no podremos usar el Metro y no existe el Tren-L. Influencia de las bandas En esta entrega, las bandas son casi las mismas que las ediciones en 3D. Sin embargo, contienen diferencias en cuanto a territorio se refiere, otra razón por al que se considera una ciudad diferente, a pesar de ser la misma. Mafia La Mafia es una nueva banda incluida en esta entrega. Dominan Portland Beach, Portland Harbor, Torrington, Pike Creek y Cedar Grove. Utilizan el Sentinel como vehículo y visten de verde. Sus únicos miembros conocidos son Federico y Scorelli. Triadas En esta ocasión, las triadas, además de Chinatown, dominan Red Light District, Rockford, Fort Staunton y Wichita Gardens. También, usan el Wong como vehículo, a diferencias de las ediciones 3D, en las que usaban el Triad Fish Van. Diablos Los Diablos en esta entrega utilizan la vestimenta de color amarillo y dominan Harwood, Liberty Campus y Cochrane Dam, a diferencia de GTA III, en el cual dominan únicamente Hepburn Heights. Yardies Los Yardies es el nombre con el cual se conoce a los Uptown Yardies en este juego. La única diferencia con las ediciones 3D es el territorio, porque además de Newport, también tienen bajo su posesión Cedar Grove y Saint Mark's. Yakuza La Yakuza tampoco ha cambiado mucho con respecto a los demás juegos que transcurren en esta ciudad, a excepción de su territorio, pues dominan Hepburn Heights, Wichita Gardens y Bedford Point. Cartel El Cartel es la banda con más territorios de la ciudad, ya que dominan Aspatria, Pike Creek, Callahan Point, Atlantic Quays y Aeropuerto internacional Francis. Además, su líder es Cisco y posteriormente un un miembro de nombre desconocido. Otra diferencia es que utilizan el Esperanto como vehículo, a diferencia de las otras ediciones, en la que usan el Cruiser del cartel. Matones Los Matones son la versión 2D de los Southside Hoods. En esta entrega, su economía se basa en la estafa en los juegos de azar, y dominan Belleville y buscan conquistar también Trenton, que está bajo el control de la Mafia. Galería Mafia.png|Miembros de la mafia. Triadas.png|Miembros de las triadas. Mike junto a los Diablos.png|Miembros de de los Diablos. YardiesA.png|Miembros de los Yardies. Yakuza A.png|Miembros de la Yakuza. Cartel A.png|Miembros del cartel. Matones.png|Miembros de los matones. Referencias en:Liberty City in GTA III Era pl:Liberty City (era GTA III) fr:Liberty City : Ere GTA III de:Liberty City (III, A & LCS) Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Universo Rockstar Categoría:Artículo destacado